Finally
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. Gabi and Troy have known eachother for a while. Troy liked her eversince and rumor has it Her boyfriend will ask her to marry him.Can he stop them or will be it too late? Im really new so pelase help.


Hey Guys. This is my FIRST Fan fiction, So I just decided to write a one shot, So please go easy on me! I don't know that much and I cant put much detail but I'll get better soon.

Summary: Gabriella and Troy have known each other since they were in diapers and they have been best friends ever since. Gabriella has had a boyfriend for 1 year and  a half. Rumor has it Jake will purpose to Gabriella, Can Troy stop them and reveal his true feelings for Gabriella?

* * *

**No ones POV.**

Troy Bolton and the gang were talking quietly in the corridors of East High. Each talking in a couple with each Juniors. Troy Bolton, was talking to the love of his life, that doesn't exactly know yet.

"So Troy, can't wait for the weekend?" says a petite brunette in front of him.

"Yeah. Maybe we can hang out Ella"says a blue eyed boy.

"Well of course Troy. Don't we every weekend? Asked Gabriella.

"Well yeah I guess" said Troy.

As the warning bell rang all the students in the corridors scurried away to their homerooms. The gang walking together into Darbus' room. All of a sudden a green eyed boy follows the gang, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's petite waist as she squeals.

"Hey pretty girl" the green eyed boy greeted his girlfriend huskily in her ear.

Gabriella Montez turns towards her boyfriend of a year and a half and greets him in a warmly hug and sweet kiss on his lips.

"Hey baby" says Gabi looking up to a 5'11 green eyed, sandy haired, boyfriend.

"Can I have the honors of walking you to homeroom?" asked Jake.

"Sure let's go" says a giggly Gabriella, "I'll see you guys in homeroom."

**With the gang excluding Gabi**

"Awhh! They are so cute together!" squealed a blond haired best friend,Sharpay.

"I know Shar! Have you heard the rumor?" asked a African American girl known as Taylor.

"Oh my gosh I know! Do you think he's really going to purpose to Gabs?" asked an anxious Sharpay.

"Purpose to Brie?" asked a dumbfounded Troy.

"Yeah! Everyone's saying Jake is going to ask Gabi to marry him" Sharpay said.

Troy's eyes go wide and chokes on the air of hearing his best friend marrying someone.

"Captain whats wrong?" asked Jason

Troy tries and clear his throat and coughs "What?Nothing..." said a devastated Troy looking at the ground.

"Troy man, I think you gotta tell Gabs what you think about her before she marries Jake, I think she likes him a lot man." stated a African American boy with a crazy afro.

"What you think?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah. He REALLY likes Gabi. Like REALLY" Says Jason and trying to emphasizing his 'really'.

"Ohh is that right Troy? Chad why haven't you told me!" Yelled Taylor smacking his boyfriends arm.

"Hey! I need that arm for basketball baby!" yelled Chad.

"Yeah. You guys can continue, I'm just going to walk to homeroom alone.." Troy said dragging his feet to homeroom.

"Guys he's really sad because you know how Jake is and he likes Gabi a lot.." said Chad

"Well I don't think Gabi's going to do anything because she loves Jake.." Sharpay said.

"Hmm. I'll talk to Gabs about it in homeroom. Come on! We're going to be late and I can't get a detention from Darbus!" says Taylor.

They all walk to homeroom with each other all taking their seats and Ms. Darbus was doing attendance.

"Gabs!" Taylor whispered.

"Hey, whats up?" She whispered back.

"Its about Troy."

"Okay. Anything wrong with him?" she asked gazing at Troy.

"He really--" Taylor trying to say getting cut off.

"Silence in this classroom! I do not accept interruptions in my classroom while taking attendance!" yelled Ms. Darbus.

**After school.**

**Troy's POV**

a/n I just want to get to the point already! Lol(:

In the hallways after class I was running to look for Ella, I did a lot of thinking today what Chad said. Who knew he could make sense, well besides his girlfriend. I'm really going to tell Brie how I feel about her before Jake can purpose to her! Who purposes in Junior year? Then again its Ella, I would do that too probably but wait until after college! Jeez. Whats gotten into Jake... Yes I see Ella! I started running then I stopped dead in my tracks...

**Gabi's POV**

I was putting books in my locker getting ready for the weekend, so I grabbed my books for the weekend and put away any of the books I didnt need. Then I had to strong arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to see my green eyed boyfriend.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey baby. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Uhmm I don't know probably hanging with the gang and Troy"

I just saw he cringed when I mentioned Troy. Does he hate him?I hope not, he's my best friend!.

"Ohh okay baby" With his pockets in his hand, and his right pocket looked like there was a box or something in there.

"..I have a question for you baby" he continued.

"Okay shoot." I said curiously.

I saw people staring at us in the distance and I was nervous. I saw him go down on one knee taking out that velvet box in his right pocket. I heard everyone gasp and my eyes went wide.

"Gabriella Montez--" Jake started and I got extremely nervous.

"Jake what are you doing?!" I said nervously..

"Will you marry me?" He asked me and opened the velvet box holding a ring.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped to the ground I then just started crying and I saw everyone gather around us with the gang beside me, I looked at them and Sharpay looked really happy as Zeke was happy and gazing at his girlfriend right next to him.I look at Chad and his eyes were a little sad. What? Why would he be sad? I then saw him whisper something in his girlfriends ear and she nodded sadly. Why? I looked at the gang and I tried looking for those mesmerizing ocean blue eyes but they were no where to be found. I looked back at Jake still on his knees and holding the velvet blue box with the ring.

"Uhmm...uhh.." I stuttered. I heard people yelling 'Say Yes!'

"Gabi?" he asked with his gorgeous green eyes full of concern and hope.

"Yes I will" I said with a very happy grin.

He slid the ring on my left hand in my ring finger and stood up and kissed me and hugged me. I was still crying. For only 2 reasons. Im about to get married in high school and Troy wasn't there to support me. The crowd started breaking apart but the gang was there. Then I saw my ocean blue eyed best friend. He looked at me and smiled, I could tell it was fake. But why?

"Baby I gotta go, so I'll see you this weekend?" he asked at least I thought so.

"Yeah bye babe" We kissed and he walked off.

"Yay! Gabs is getting married soon" Screamed an ecstatic Sharpay. Everyone just looked at me and smiled. They soon started giving me hugs, but I was missing one hug.

Troy Bolton.

I looked around and saw him walking out the doors of East High. I sighed and finished getting everything to go home.

**The Next Day**

**No ones POV.**

Gabriella Montez soon to be Johnson was on the phone with her girl best friend.

"_So Gabs, are you really happy Jake purposed to you? Everyone knew but you."_

"I was really stunned" giggles Gabriella. "I didn't see Troy there, Well I saw him in the hall ways but he wasn't with you guys Tay, he looked sad too" she sighed.

"_Awhh well I bet he was happy for you though and about Troy continuing on from homeroom, Chad told me he really--"_ getting cut off once again.

"Hold on Tay, someones on the other line" she flipped lines staring at the ceiling.

"Hello?" asked Gabriella

"_Hey Ella!"_ Her smile grew bigger on her face each second.

"Hey Troy! What are you doing?"

"_Well I was wondering if I can come over and talk to you"_

"Yeah! Sure" she giggled.

"_Okay well can you go open your front door?"_

"Your there? Oh my gosh im so sorry, why didnt you ring the door bell?"

" _I did, wasnt working I guess. Now come open the door"_

"Okayy Im getting there see you in 2 seconds. Bye."

"_Okay"_

She flipped the line.

"Hey Tay I gotta go"

"_Aghh but I got to tell you something--"_

"Hey Ella!" They shared a hug.

"_Is that Troy?"_

"Uhmm Yeah?" she said more like a question.

"_Let me talk to him"_

"Okay?" she said to Taylor.

"Troy Tay wants to talk to you." he had a confused look on his face and took the phone.

"Hello? Hey Tay... Yeah I am..wait how do you know?...Im gonna get him...Its not funny it was suppose to be for him to only know...Yeah okay... Yeahh... Thanks...Bye..." He hung up.

Gabriella had a confused look on her face only be able to hear half the conversation.

"So whatsup?" asked the brunette.

"Well I have something to tell you..."

"Okay Shoot." she giggled.

"I... I really...I.." He stuttered and sighed.

"You okay Troy?" She asked full of concern.

"Yeahh I just really need to get this out" He sighed. Gabriella grazed his cheek, they looked each other in the eyes and she caressed his cheek.

"Ireallylikeyou" He said quickly and shutting his eyes.

"What? Sorry I didn't understand" she giggled.

Troy was looking out the window at the scene that was begind those glass doors.

"I. Really. Like. You. Maybe. Even. Love..." He said slowly.

Gabriella looked at him and grinned from ear to ear and took his chin and directed her way.

"Troy.."she started.

"I know I shouldnt of said that Your with Jake... sorry.." Troy said sadly and started walking towards the front door.

She ran and grabbed his hand and he turned around.

"I love you too" she said with a grin

"But what about Jake and the wedding and the ring and he loves you and you love hi--" he said fastly and got cut off by someones lips and realized it was Gabriella and kissed back feeling sparks and happiness.

They pulled back and looked into each others eyes.

"You know, you talk to much" she giggled.

"Yeah but what about your 'fiancee'"

"Hmm I'll call it off" and he smiled.

"You know you dont kiss that badly" she continued.

"Well I guess, i've been waiting for 17 years for it"

"Awhh well you finally got it" she giggled.

"Yeah finally, I love you Ella" he said with confidence.

"I love you too babe"

They kiss again.

He stayed and accompanied Gabi at her house and they were watching movies and fell asleep.

* * *

Well what do you think? Please Review I really need it(: It was my first time!

Thanks!

Bailey(:


End file.
